Carry On
by jedielf
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padme try to move on with their lives after Anakin becomes Darth Vader. (I think the formatting's good enough now)


Carry On

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Motorace performs "Carry On". (They debuted at #13 in the Oz charts with this song this week, which isn't bad, so congrats to them!) SW belongs to George Lucas (AOTC was the #1 movie this week, so an even bigger congrats!).

AN: Have a listen to this song whenever it comes on the radio. I think the sad, dramatic tune and the lyrics fits with this situation completely - it's a beautiful song!

Looking for a single friend And energy to help me get by While we're passing the time 

They stood, bloody and battered, several feet away from each other, lightsabres ignited.

"Anakin, you can control you anger! I know you can!"

"No! Can't you see I'm so powerful, Obi-Wan? I'm more powerful than I ever was when I was your Padawan! All you ever did was hinder me!"

"Do it for Padme! She needs you!"

"Padme is dead! You liar! You've lied to me for the past twelve years!"

With that, Anakin – now Vader, made one last lunge at Obi-Wan with his lightsabre, but the block was more powerful and sent him reeling. He stumbled backwards until he teetered on the edge. Tiny pieces of rock crumbled away beneath his feet as he flung out his arms and flailed to try and regain his balance, but it was too late. The rock had already given way under his weight and broke off.

"ANAKIN!"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. He sat there, thinking for just a slight moment that it was just a horrible dream and that everything was fine.

Then it hit him. The "dream" had taken place only days ago, and his apprentice really had turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Vader. It was now 0230 local time, and he was in his quarters in the Lake Country on Naboo.

He didn't want to go back to sleep, now that he was wide-awake. He pulled on his robes and stepped out of his quarters, not wanting to disturb anyone, although he did want someone to talk to, and tried to find somewhere, some _way_, to think and pass some time.

_Is it real?_

_Does it give too much away?_

It's pumping out my heart 'til you come back A reason to stay 

_Do you know?_

_Is this way home?_

_Is this way home?_

Padme Amidala started on yet another cup of coffeine. It was lukewarm, and the jug in front of her was now almost empty, but she didn't seem to notice anything as the tears poured silently down her cheeks. She slumped over the table; her very pregnant body too exhausted to do anything but stay there, freezing in the flimsy nightgown, and keep drinking. Her mind, though, was rigid, stuck in the turmoil and grief that came with losing a dearly loved one.

It was just over two years ago now, that Anakin had sat across this table from her, as her bodyguard, and enjoying supper with her.

"Too much caffeine is bad for you, M'Lady," came a quiet voice from the door.

She didn't need to look to see whose voice it was, but she glanced up, anyway. "Have a seat, Obi-Wan. I'll get you a cup."

Obi-Wan took a seat…Anakin's seat…across the table from her. "No need. I took one myself." He took the jug and filled his cup to the brim. He took a sip, and there was a prolonged silence. He was the first to speak.

"You know we'll have to separate the twins very soon after they're born," he said.

Padme nodded. She knew she had to do this to keep her as yet unborn children alive. "Yes, I know," she said slowly. "But isn't there any other way to do this?" 

Obi-Wan gave her a grim look. "I'm sorry, Padme, but there's no other way. They'll be separated and then we'll both have to leave with them as soon as possible. I've already made arrangements. I'm afraid we may not be coming back here ever again."

Once again, Padme nodded, but this time there was something else – was it a slight determination? – in her eyes. "That's okay. There's nothing left for us here anymore."

_We just stare while the wheels fall off_

_And everyone seems to carry on_

_Carry on_

_No time to tell you how much we've lost_

_'Cause everyone needs to carry on_

_Carry on_

They both wanted so badly to do something to keep the twins together, and with their mother, but there was always the risk of Vader finding out. Both of them knew that any child of his would pose a threat to him, and he would have them hunted down. There was simply no other way, but to let Obi-Wan's plan go ahead and just watch as the Skywalker family fell apart. They just had to let it become a part of life and continue going about their business as usual, like anyone you would come across in the street seems to do. Such was the way of things.

As Obi-Wan walked Padme back to her quarters, Padme suddenly let out a cry and keeled over, tightly gripping the hands that caught her just in time.

Obi-Wan set her gently down on the floor and, not knowing what else to do, called for someone to get a medic.

_Looking for some words to say_

_There's no familiar faces 'round here_

_But the feeling's the same_

The labour was a relatively easy nine hours, considering that Padme was having twins, and as Obi-Wan waited outside the delivery room, he contacted Bail Organa and Owen and Beru Lars via a coded message telling them to get ready, because the twins were being born.

As soon as he was allowed to come in, the doors slid open to reveal a very exhausted Padme lying in bed, carrying two tiny bundles wrapped in towels in her arms. The sight left Obi-Wan momentarily speechless as he went for a closer look at the newborn twins. "They're-"

Padme shushed him. "They're asleep," she whispered. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Luke," she glanced at the baby in her left arm, "and Leia Skywalker," she glanced at the smaller baby in the other arm. She and Obi-Wan could only manage slight, half-smiles, as they both knew that while this would normally be a joyous occasion, it just wasn't the same without Anakin around, and that it was the last time they would ever be together like this again.

They stayed in the ward for a further two days for Padme to recover as best she could from the exhaustion, before it was time to go.

_The places you know_

_The friends that you owe_

_Somewhere to go_

_Does it pay to be alone?_

They arrived at the spaceport at different times, dressed in civilian clothing, so as not to look too conspicuous. They met in a small corner, for a last farewell, not only to each other, but also to everything else they knew – their homes, their lives and their friends and loved ones, whom they owed so much to. Padme looked brave and composed, completely different to the way she felt inside. Inside she felt wrecked, as though her entire life had been crushed to pieces, and she didn't know how to start putting those pieces back together.

"Be strong, Padme," Obi-Wan said, "and be safe. Leia is counting on you now, more than anyone else. Watch after her."

"You take care as well, Obi-Wan," she replied sincerely, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You have Luke to look after."

A voice then came over the intercom, announcing that the 1530 passenger carrier to Alderaan was almost ready to depart.

"That's my ship," Padme let out a sniffle. "I guess we'll never see each other again after this."

Obi-Wan could only shake his head slowly. "Farewell."

"Farewell."

_Well, I thought_

_Is this way home?_

Padme turned her back on Obi-Wan and Luke for the last time and headed off toward the transport. As she approached the ramp, a guard stopped her and asked for her ticket and identification. The guard checked the identification holo and read the details before handing it back with the ticket.

"Enjoy your flight, Mrs. K'Un'al."

Padme masked her emotions with a grateful smile. "Thank you very much."

As she boarded the ship, she wondered once again if this really was the right thing to do, but shook the thought from her mind. She was going home now.

As Obi-Wan watched her disappear into the ship, he, too, made his way toward a passenger carrier, this one bound for Mos Eisley on Tatooine. He identified himself as Ben Sandstormer, before he was allowed on board.

From then on, all he could do was watch over Luke as he grew up, as did Padme with Leia, and they had no other choice but to settle into the change and not look back.

For such was the way of things.

_Everyone needs to carry on_

AN: I spent THREE HOURS working on this fic, so I'd better have some reviews (growls menacingly at the reader, who backs away and clicks on the "Click here to submit review" link).


End file.
